


I know how furiously your heart is beating.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t supposed to turn him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know how furiously your heart is beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Done on the premise that Mukuro tried having Chrome come on to Hibari, and while they had sex, it wasn’t satisfying. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 11, 2005.

“I’m disappointed in you, Skylark.”

 

This isn’t supposed to be the sort of dream he’s having. Hibari does not dream, sleeps only when necessary – he’s not supposed to shut his eyes and find himself pinned to the red-and-black checkered floor of some twisted room with no light and no furniture, caught between cold marble and Rokudo Mukuro’s hot, leather-clad body. There’s a knee right up against his crotch, a gloved hand snug around his neck and mismatched eyes filling his vision.

 

He’s been struggling for a good long while now, and the only thing he’s gotten out of it is an acute lack of air and a hard-on.

 

This isn’t supposed to turn him on.

 

“My dear Chrome tried so hard to please you. I wasted so much time teaching her. Showing her the way.”

 

Hibari snarls, and it does nothing but make Mukuro tighten the grip he has on his neck. The Cloud Guardian chokes. Mukuro chuckles, reaches down and feels him through his pants.

 

“Oya, oya. This is what I love about you. You’re so honest about your needs,” the trickster croons, right before dragging his tongue down the line of Hibari’s jaw. His fingers trace the outline of the bulge between his legs. Hibari jerks, bites down on his lip.

 

“Now that I know what you really want, let’s get down to business.”


End file.
